


Stupid

by Arianna4President



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, as the title says this is so stupid, i was hoping i'd be able to get out of the jamilton trashcan i'm in but apparently not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna4President/pseuds/Arianna4President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How stupid do you think this idea is from one to ten?" half-whispers Alexander to Thomas, his expression carefully blank.</p><p>"Eleven" hisses Thomas in response. "Because it was your idea, so obviously it had to be stupid".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

 

  
"How stupid do you think this idea is from one to ten?" half-whispers Alexander to Thomas, his expression carefully blank.

  
"Eleven" hisses Thomas in response. "Because it was your idea, so obviously it _had_ to be stupid".

  
" _Excuse me?_ ". Even if Thomas can't see him, he knows Alexander has an incredulous expression on his stupid face. "If I recall correctly - and I _do_ recall correctly - it was _your_ idea".

  
"Impossible" deadpans Thomas, without even looking at him. "I can't have thought of something this stupid".

  
"Yes, you can, everything you think is stupid" Alexander shoots back, and from the corner of his eye he can see Thomas rolling his eyes.

  
"Even if that were true, and we both know it's not -" whispers Thomas, and Alexander scoffs in disbelief. " - that doesn't mean that this specific idea was mine".

  
"Yes, it was!" Alexander is starting to lose his patience, and trying to talk quietly is kind of difficult when someone is mad. "It was on the spur of the moment, and I can even admit that I stupidly went along with it, but it was your idea _to begin with_ ".

  
"I'm pretty sure you stupidly proposed it first and then I might have repeated it, so now it looks like it was my idea".

  
"Because it was! Why can't you just admit - "

  
"Gentlemen" the priest coughs a little bit, embarrassed. "This is all very... _interesting_ , but if you want to get married you need to let me continue the ceremony".

  
"Of course, Father".

  
"Please, do go on".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
